


Perhaps a Little Secret Won't Hurt

by RomeandOtherHistory



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm so sorry, It's basically high school friends to lovers later in life, M/M, Not, Not just high school thought, Slow Burn, hahahahaha I was crying writing some of this so HAVE FUN, like really slow burn, or not I don’t know, tw alcohol, tw homophobia, you’re going to be suffering by the end of this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeandOtherHistory/pseuds/RomeandOtherHistory
Summary: Jedediah gets sent to a Christian boy's academy after being caught doing questionable things on his phone. Namely, homosexual things. His parents believe that they can "fix" him by sending him there. But, at the academy, Jedediah meets a fascinating young man by the name of Octavius. From that moment on, their lives become a complex loop of falling in love, trial, confusion, and maybe, just maybe, falling in love again.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Jedediah never wanted to end up here. If he'd wanted to come to a Christian Academy, he would've looked up straight-up porn instead of underwear models. But a teenage boy was curious. Was he really a sinner for just being curious? Yeah, he knew it wasn't exactly right, but he figured it wasn't any worse than seeing the underwear models at Victoria's Secret. Seriously, the photos were posted for everyone to see outside the store! Was he a sinner for looking at half-nude women plastered on ten-foot-tall windows outside a store? No! So why was he a sinner now? 

But, he was here. Thanks to his mother's intuition, she'd had the feeling that he was up to no good. As per usually, according to her. She's snatched his phone out of his hands and then gasped far too dramatically as she then threw it across the room. Now phoneless and nearly disowned, he was thrown into a world that was far different than public school. 

No matter how hard he tried, Jedediah just couldn't be a good son. School just wasn't interesting, and he had standards to live up to. Standards that had been set for him ever since kindergarten when he first heard an adult cuss. And, yes, it was because of something he did. He was a troublemaker and a bad student. So, therefore, a bad son. 

Taking a deep breath, Jedediah straightened the tie of his uniform and walked onto school grounds. He wasn't supposed to end up here, surrounded by people whom he was sure were far more intelligent and well-behaved than he was. He'd stand out too much, moving to New York from Texas. Sure, his mom had given him a haircut, but that wasn't going to last long and nothing was going to cover up his thick accent. Looking around, Jedediah's heard dropped as he realized that his predictions were true. 

Everyone looked so...pristine. Even though he was wearing the same uniform they were, Jedediah felt dirty and unkept just by looking at the other boys. They had army-like haircuts, their uniforms spick-and-span and without a wrinkle. Jedediah's uniform was a mess from riding and sleeping in a bus all night. He received scornful glares, sneers, and he could hear laughter that he was sure was aimed at him. 

Jedediah had never felt so small. 

The bull rung and Jedediah whipped out his map, remembering that he had no idea where his first class was or even what it was. Then, he let out a sigh of relief. Art. There was no way art could be stressful, right? 

Jedediah hurried along the halls with the other students and thankfully found the art room before the second bell rung. Again, Jedediah's predictions were true. But in a good way. The teacher was a tall, thin, messy woman with paint all over her sleeves who was wearing heels even though she could already tower over every boy in the school without them. She gave Jedediah a cheery wave and hurried over to him, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. 

"Hello! You must be Mr. Smith!" she chirped. "Most students avoid my class because they think I'm crazy, so I don't get many people in here!" 

Jedediah grinned. "Well, that ain't gonna be a problem, Miss. I like crazy. What'cha name?" 

"Oh, what a magnificent accent! I'm Miss-" she started saying a long last name that Jedediah was positive he couldn't pronounce. "But students call me Miss Bear." 

"Why?" Jedediah asked, now curious. 

"Because they're my favorite animal, of course!" she giggled. "You can go sit over by...oh dear. He's late again. No matter! You can still sit there. I'm sure he'll be here soon." 

Sitting in the chair Miss bear pointing to, Jedediah carefully set his bag on the floor. Everyone else who was in the class was staring and whispering at him. He hoped it was because they didn't get new students a whole lot. To take his mind off of the hushed words around him, Jedediah wondered who his seating partner was. Hopefully they could be friends. He really, really needed a friend. 

Then, the door slammed opened and someone ran inside. He dropped a few of the many papers he had in his arms so he crouched to get them. He was muttering apologizes as he hurried to his seat, which was the empty seat next to Jedediah. Jedediah held his breath. He couldn't believe this disarray of this person-someone who had obviously been here far longer than he had-with his messy mop of curly almost-black hair and the bright red scarf he wore that clashed horribly with the uniform. 

"Octavius, what did I tell you about being late? This is the fourth time this month!" Miss Bear clicked her tongue disapprovingly. 

"Sorry, Miss Bear, Marcus still had my laptop." Octavius stuffed his papers into his bag and pulled out a sketchbook. 

Octavius...what a unique name. Jedediah stared at him. He couldn't help it. This other boy...Octavius...he was beautiful. Far more than any other boy Jedediah had ever seen. His dark cocoa-brown eyes were the warmest, kindest eyes Jedediah had ever seen, and Jedediah couldn't help but have the idea that this school wasn't going to be all that bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Jedediah learned that he had four out of seven classes with Octavius. Three were electives-art, cooking, and fencing-and then English. Creative writing, to be exact. He was okay with Miss Bear, then his next two teachers, Mister and Missus Sears. Mister Sears taught the fencing class and Missus Sears taught the English class. But the rest of the teachers?

They were a nightmare. 

Cooking was nerve-wracking because Miss Cohrps (pronounced Miss Corpse, much to Jedediah's amusement) was the female version of Gordon Ramsey. Except she didn't have his mercy for children. Math was just as horrible because Jedediah was terribly behind so the teacher called him an "idiot boy" and said that he was to be transferred to a lower class. So, at least he wouldn't have to deal with that teacher anymore. Social studies was okay, but Mister White was so boring and slow that Jedediah wanted to jump out of the window. Besides, all he talked about was biblical historical events. 

But none of those classes compared to gospel study. 

This school didn't have science classes because they were "unholy." Instead, Headmaster Arrowood directed a two-hour-long gospel study. Now, Jedediah DEFINITELY wanted to go jump out of the window. Why did this have to take up two hours of the day? Jedediah could be learning more useful things than the "fact" that God apparently hates everyone who isn't perfect. 

So, Jedediah's mind began to wander. He thought of Octavius and his beautiful, beautiful face. His laugh and smile were beautiful too, as Jedediah had discovered. Without meaning to, Jedediah began to doodle on his notebook. A rule smacked down on his desk and Jedediah jumped, nearly knocking the notebook off of the desk. He looked up into the eyes of none other than Headmaster Arrowood.

"Doodling instead of listening to the scripture's holy words?" 

The room was silent. Dead silent. Jedediah wished that someone would cough or snicker or something instead of staring at the scene with pure terror in their eyes. Almost as if they were witnessing an execution rather than a teacher reprimanding a student. This wasn't right. No one should be terrified of a teacher. 

"I...I didn' mean ta," Jedediah whispered. 

"oh really?" Headmaster Arrowood snatched up Jedediah's notebook. "Then let's take a look at what you were drawing." 

Jedediah's heart dropped. Would Headmaster Arrowood make a correlation? Did he know Octavius? Or would he think Jedediah was just drawing a friend? Then Jedediah remember he'd drawn little hearts around the doodles and cursed himself inwardly. 

"What. Is. This?!" Arrowood hissed. "ARE YOU INFATUATED WITH MEN?!" 

"No! It's...it's my girlfriend!" Jedediah exclaimed. "An' don' insult her! She's rough-n-tumble, yeah, but she ain't no man! An' ya can't get angry at me for missin' her when I 'ad to leave her 'alfway across the world jus' to get here!" 

"Oh?" Headmaster Arrowood raised an eyebrow. "Tell me more about her." 

Jedediah thought desperately, but he could only think of traits that Octavius had. Ones that Jedediah had noticed in the three classes he had with the quiet boy and things that Octavius had told him. Oh well; it was better than nothing. 

"She's got curly hair. Tha's why she don't wear it long. Too hard ta take care of, see? An' she's real quiet an' shy, but she's plenty tough. She loves Rome, an'...a bit clumsy. Her eyes are brown an' she got three li'l freckles on the left side of 'er eye. An...an' her favorite flower is sunflowers," Jedediah rattled off from the top of his head. Did he really pick up that much about Octavius? 

"Hm..." Headmaster Arrowood thought for a moment. "you have much purer thoughts about your partner than most boys do. I'll let it go this time, Smith. Just because you're new. But don't make me interrupt the holy words of the Lord ever again." 

Jedediah couldn't wait for that class to be over. 

Dinner was at six, so Jedediah had two hours to find his dorm, relax, and change into his casual after-school uniform. The relief Jedediah felt was inexplicable as he shut the door of dorm 104 behind him. It was pretty obvious which side of the room was his. The right side was covered in posters, including posters for the Roma Rugby team, HBO's Rome, and Gladiator. The bed was covered in a soft red quilt, obviously homemade, and the bed was made so neatly that there was hardly a wrinkle. 

Jedediah's side of the room was bare, for now. But, he hadn't even brought a pillow, much less a blanket. So, he sat on the bare mattress and stared at the walls. They had dozens of holes, probably from previous posters, and odd stains. He wondered who his dorm partner was, if they were nice, and hopefully they'd be able to stand his disorganization. But, he could guess from their side of the room that they probably weren't going to tolerate it. 

Then, the door opened, and Jedediah's heart stopped. Octavius walked into the room and then stopped, staring at Jedediah. Jedediah wasn't sure if it was a stare of disappointment or of gladness. Octavius seemed pretty stone-face. Now that they were only standing a few feet apart, Jedediah could see that Octavius was a bit taller than him, with a lean but muscular build. Like a runner. 

Octavius finally let out a sigh, rubbing his face. "Thank goodness. I was terrified that Marcus was going to end up being my dorm partner." 

Jedediah wanted to sigh, too, from relief. And from the pure, giddy joy that was filling him up as he realized that Octavius was, in fact, glad to have him as a roommate. 

"So...yer Octavius?" Jedediah asked, holding out his hand. "Name's Jedediah." 

"Like Jedediah Smith?" Octavius's eyes started gleaming as he shook Jedediah's hand. 

Jedediah nodded. "I share the same last name as well. And yer Octavius...like Emperor Augustus's first name? It suits ya." 

"Yep." Octavius tossed his backpack onto the floor and groaned, stretching. "How was your first day?" 

"It...could've been better," Jedediah admitted as he tried VERY hard to not get distracted by the skin that showed when Octavius's shirt lifted with his stretch. "Do ya...know anyplace I can get a blanket?" 

"Yeah, but we aren't allowed to leave school grounds today. Though...lemme see..." Octavius crouched down and pulled a box out from under his bed. "This should suffice." 

He opened the box and revealed a blue quilt that was identical to the red one on Octavius bed. It also had matching hand-sewn sheets and a pillow. 

"I can' take that from ya!" Jedediah held up his hands. "Tha's yers!" 

"Are you planning on ruining it?" Octavius asked and Jedediah shook his head. "Then use it. Just for a little while. We're allowed to leave campus tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jedediah muttered, somewhat embarrassed. "How long have ya been goin' here?" 

"Two years, almost. It's not that bad, once you get used to it. Except for Gospel Study. That's always exhausting." 

"Tell me 'bout it," Jedediah muttered as he started to put the sheets on his bed. "Ol' Arrowood sure got a thorn in 'is side." 

"Why do you talk like that?" Octavius asked. "Like you're from the south?"

"Because I am from the south," Jedediah grinned as he tucked the sheets under the mattress. "Texas, ta be exact. Where're ya from? Here in New York?" 

Octavius shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm from Rome, Italy. But I've been living here with my Aunt for a few years. My parents wanted me to learn English and get my education in America. So, I'm here." 

"Well, it's nice ta meet ya, Octavius." 

"As it is to meet you, Jedediah."


	3. Chapter 3

Octavius and Jedediah quickly grew close, finding that they had more similarities rather than differences. Just like cowboys and Romans. Both of them loved history, both loved art-thought Octavius was clearly better at it-and they both missed their homes immensely. They were sometimes up until two in the morning talking to each other, muttering to each other during art, sparred together during fencing, and tried their best to survive cooking. 

But then, another new student showed up at school. And it was as though all the stars had suddenly aligned for Octavius. For Jedediah? Well, he wished that the stars would spiral into chaos again. 

Lancelot. A stupid name for a stupid person with a stupid face and stupid blue eyes. Jedediah hated everything about Lancelot, but especially the fact that Octavius was completely infatuated with him. It confirmed all of Jedediah's hopes and dreams but not in the way he wanted. Sketches of Lancelot appeared in Octavius's notebook, he started writing love poems in Latin instead of talking to Jedediah, and Octavius sparred with Lancelot instead of Jedediah, saying that Lancelot was far more advanced as so therefore was more of a challenge. 

Well, that hurt. 

Jedediah tried his best to make other friends, but it was a lot harder than at public school. He managed, though. It was a far smaller friend group than what he had at home, but at least they were friends. There was Ahkmenrah, who was from a wealthy family in Egypt. But he wasn't stuck-up or stuffy like Jedediah thought he would be. He learned that in gospel study when Ahkmenrah passed hi a note that read: "This class is super boring. Want to get out of it?" 

Jedediah had, of course, replied yes. He wanted to see what was about to go down. Ahkmenrah handed him another note that said: "Put this on your hand when I give the signal." With it was a ketchup packet. 

Pandemonium ensued. 

To summarize, a light ended up exploding, all the lights soon following, and Ahkmenrah exclaimed over the screams that Jedediah got glass in his hand and needed to go to the nurse's office. In the chaos and darkness, all Headmaster Arrowood could see was blood dripping down Jedediah's hand and Ahkmenrah's panicked expression. 

"Go! Go!" Arrowood exclaimed, waving them away. "Anyone else injured? No? Then sit down!" 

As Arrowood continued to yell at everyone else, Ahkmenrah slipped Jedediah outside and they both ran to the dorms. Once inside what Jedediah was sure was Ahkmenrah's dorm, Ahkmenrah began to giggle uncontrollably. 

"How'd ya do that?!" Jedediah demanded excitedly. "An' why didja help me?" 

"Because you seem cool," Ahkmenrah snickered. "Here, let's wash your hand and then I'll tell you." 

As Jedediah rinsed the ketchup off of his hand, Ahkmenrah explained how he'd used a rubber band and a pen to take out the lights. He'd done it before, apparently, but no one could ever prove it was him. besides, no one suspected Mr. Perfect Rich Kid. 

"Tha's amazin'! Ya was so fast I didn' even see ya launch the pen!" 

"Thanks. I like figuring out new ways to get out of class." 

Ahkmenrah introduced Jedediah to Attila and Teddy, who were also misfits in the school. 

Attila was huge, standing far taller than almost everyone and twice as wide. He was pure muscle and was top of the football team. Attila didn't say much, so Ahkmenrah said it was surprising when Attila softly offered to help Jedediah with math when he heard of the Texan's struggle. 

Teddy was just as strange, but in a different way. He was eccentric, which made sense since he was in Speech and Argument. You had to be extremely eccentric to be in those classes. He had big, round glasses and a happy-go-lucky smile on his face at all times. 

Jedediah thought that they were both incredible. 

Honestly, they had to be the strangest group on campus. Everyone knew that they were going to be together at all times wherever they went. Jedediah missed Octavius terribly, but at least he wasn't alone. Being without his crush was better than loneliness. And, with them, Jedediah was beginning to do better in school. Turned out that Attila and Teddy were great at teaching math and grammar. 

Despite all the positives that came from his new friends, they were crushed by the negatives of art class. What was he favorite class turned into Jedediah's most hated class. Not because of Miss Bear or the content of the class, but because Lancelot was now in that class. And since their table was in the back of the class, Lancelot was not afraid to get close to Octavius. They were making linoleum prints, and Jedediah was ready to "accidentally" slip and cut Lancelot's hand right off of Octaivus's leg with his x-acto knife. 

"How are things going over here?" Miss Bear asked as she suddenly materialized by them. 

Lancelot's hand pulled away from Octavius as he gave a blinding smile. "Wonderfully. I think I shall catch up with the class very soon." 

"Yeah, everythin's wonderful," Jedediah muttered angrily. 

"Is everything alright, Mister Smith?" Miss Bear asked. 

"I jus' can't quiet get this lino cut right," he grumbled, thought that was just the surface of his problems. 

Miss Bear tipped her head, staring, then started to laugh. "Oh, Honey, you're still using the x-acto knife? That won't do you any good. Use the other carving supplies. You've been distracted lately. Are you alright?" 

"Ya, jus' tired." Now this was definitely a lie. He'd been getting plenty of sleep. But he couldn't admit the real problem. Not here, and not to a teacher. 

Once he made it to gospel study, Jedediah was actually relieved. It meant that the day was almost over and he could go to Ahkmenrah and Attila's dorm for the afternoon. And not have to spend it with a swooning Octavius. Jedediah nearly bolted out of that class the moment it ended. 

It was nice at Ahkmenrah and Attila's dorm. They were nice people, though Jedediah did find their obsession with the Kardashians quite strange. But it was entertaining watching with them. Ahkmenrah was very into it, encouraging them to fight about every five minutes. Jedediah silently agreed that a rumble between families would make the show a lot more interesting. 

Suddenly, Ahkmenrah's phone went off and he groaned. "Inspection time is in fifteen minutes. You better get to your dorm and make sure it's tidy with nothing sinful in it." 

Jedediah snorted. "Then ya got some work ta do, Ahk." 

Ahkmenrah waved his hand. "My parents are sponsors for this school. They can't touch me. But, yeah, you're right. I still try to avoid too much trouble." 

Whistling, Jedediah was soon walking across a wide expanse of pathways over to his dorm. He could hear the sounds of things being rearranged, angry mutters, and exclamations of "hide it! Quick!" At this, he had to laugh. Maybe they weren't as tidy, neat, and sin-free as Jedediah originally believed. Jedediah pulled out his dorm keys and unlocked the door, swinging the door open to something very sinful. 

Lancelot and Octavius were all over each other, making out against a wall. The kisses were open-mouthed, desperate, with shirts bunched up in the other's fists. Jedediah wanted to punch someone. Specifically Lancelot. 

That should be him, running his hands along Octavius's silky skin. That should be him, pressing kisses against Octavius's neck and lips. And it most certainly should've been his waist Octavius's legs were wrapped around. But no. Octavius was with Lancelot. Just as Jedediah had feared. 

He slammed the door shut so hard that a picture fell off a wall. Octavius and Lancelot sprung apart so quickly that Octavius fell to the floor. "Oh! Um...you're early." 

"No crap," Jedediah growled as he tossed his stuff onto his bed. "Inspection's in ten. We gotta clean up. An' get outta here, Lance." 

Nodding, Lancelot quickly vacated the premises. It instantly fell deathly silent, Jedediah seething in rage and Octavius covered in a full-body blush from his embarrassment. There wasn't a lot to change about their dorm, but Jedediah tried to keep himself busy anyway. He scrubbed the toilet a half-dozen times, straightened his sheets over and over, and dusted each shelf and crevice twice. Octavius had offered help, but Jedediah refused to reply. 

Why was he so angry? Octavius knew nothing of Jedediah's feelings, and he was simply acting upon his own feelings. Lancelot wasn't a bad guy; Jedediah was just jealous. But Jedediah still felt betrayed and violated, having walked upon that scene. Octavius apologized softly many times, but Jedediah still ignored him. He couldn't look at Octavius without wanting to scream, cry, kick a hole in the wall, or kick himself. Jedediah was so confused. Why did life and love have to be so confusing? 

They didn't speak before, during, or after the inspection. When dinner came around, Jedediah sat by himself. He didn't want questions and he certainly wasn't going to sit by Octavius. Sitting by Octavius meant that Lancelot was going to be there. And, at this moment, Jedediah would rather die. 

"I'm sorry," Octavius repeated once again as they were lying in their beds to sleep. 

"Jus' shut up!" Jedediah snapped back. "Stop apologizin'! It's stupid!" 

"Are you acting like this because I was with another guy?" Octavius asked quietly. "Please don't tell Arrowood. Or any of the teachers. My parents won't care, but...I can't lose this scholarship. I worked so hard to get it." 

Jedediah didn't reply, so Octavius continued.

"I know that you must be disgusted by me." Octavius's words were choked in his throat. "Or that you believe that I'm destined to burn in brimstone and fire. But please...I'm begging you...don't tell anyone. I don't want people to hate me again." 

"Oh, ya sure disgust me!" Jedediah exclaimed. " 'Cause yer with Lance! Stupid, empty-headed Lance! Who only wants to get his hand down yer pants! I...I'm not gonna tell no one, Oct. Jus'...It's jus' that ya could do a lot better than a boy ya jus' met a week ago." 

"Eleven days ago," Octavius corrected him, then fell silent. "Thank you, Jedediah." 

"Save it," Jedediah muttered. 

And nothing else was said between the two of them for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole "Lancelot" situation, Jedediah didn't want to talk to Octavius. The jealousy he felt was inexplicable, especially after Octavius didn't come to the dorm one night. The next day, Jedediah felt sick when he saw bruises half-hidden under Octavius's collar and his hair askew. Why teachers didn't question him? Jedediah had no idea. Also, Lancelot seemed far too happy that day. 

They were far more touchy than before. 

Jedediah desperately wished a could've worded what he said to Octavius differently. He did say that he wished that Octavius would pick someone better, and, the more Octavius thought on his words, the more he started to act passive-aggressive. He made sure that Jedediah saw him with Lancelot at all time and he became a frequent, inconsiderate visitor to their dorm. It honestly hurt Jedediah more than offend him. 

With everything that was happening, Jedediah was relieved when Ahkmenrah invited him to leave campus for an evening. Some of Ahkmenrah's friends were throwing a huge part and anyone was invited as long as they had connections. Ahkmenrah was going to be Jedediah's connection. Jedediah asked what was going to go on at the party, but Ahkmenrah didn't even know what was going on at the party. 

They didn't even have to sneak off campus because it was a travel day. So, lots of boys were going to be off-campus and it was allowed as long as they were on-campus the next day. Attila was going to join Ahkmenrah and Jedediah, but then he found out that he had football practice. So, it was just going to be Ahkmenrah and Jedediah. 

In all honesty, Jedediah was nervous about the party. He'd never been allowed to go to one when he lived with his parents. They were positive that he was going to do something stupid or that other people there would be doing stupid things. And, sure, that was guaranteed to happen, but Jedediah was going to be careful. Ahkmenrah gave him all sorts of tips before they got to the house. 

The host of the part was someone named Al, and he was another person who came from an incredibly rich family. He was also someone who's parents didn't care what he did, and that was made clear as they were helping with the antics and even serving the minors alcoholic beverages. So, Jedediah made sure to steer clear of the kitchen. He definitely was not about to get drunk in a place that he was unfamiliar with. 

He lost Ahkmenrah quickly in the crowd of party-goers. Desperately, Jedediah turned into a circle to try to locate Ahkmenrah. A hand grabbed his arm, and Jedediah stopped his search, expecting to find Ahkmenrah behind him. Instead, there was a very striking young lady standing there, holding a glass of what appeared to be champagne in her right hand. 

"I don't recognize you, stranger. Who are you?" she asked. 

"Um...name's Jed..." he muttered. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Jed? Just Jed?" 

"Well, it's Jedediah, but I prefer Jed," Jedediah explained quietly. 

He really didn't feel comfortable with talking to this girl. Especially since she was most likely going to start flirting with him. Jedediah could be quite the flirt, but that was usually to someone he knew and had a crush on. Besides, he had someone that he was hoping that he could use his lines on (Octavius) and he wanted to save them. Not that he'd get to use them anytime soon, but, someday. 

Maybe. 

"Jedediah..." she thought for a moment. "My name's Vanessa. Where are you from? You have an accent." 

"Nowhere specific, but mostly Texas. We moved a lot." Jedediah glanced around, still looking for Ahkmenrah.

"Hm. I've never met anyone from Texas. What's it like there? Are all the boys there as rugged as you?" Vanessa leaned casually across the wall. "Are the skies so clear there that it turned your eyes their stunning blue?" 

"I'm sorry, m'lady, but...I'm not in a flirtin' mood. 'Sides, I gotta find someone," Jedediah excused himself before retreating into the crowd. 

Vanessa was back at his side in a flash. "I didn't mean to scare you off, cowboy. Sorry if I gave a bad impression. Talk to me. You look lonely." 

Eventually, Jedediah caved. Ahkmenrah was nowhere to be found, and Vanessa seemed nice enough. They chatted for awhile, Jedediah having to turn down offers for drinks a few times. He did accept a glass of water she handed him, though. He drained the glass, thinking that he tasted kind of odd, but he couldn't think on it for long as he suddenly felt a hand on his knee. 

"You know, it's hard to find a young man as attractive as you, Jedediah. Do you have a girlfriend?" Vanessa asked. 

"Of sorts. She's long-distance, but we're still datin'." Jedediah hoped that his fake girlfriend that looked strangely like Octavius would come in handy again. 

"Hm. So, she's not around?" 

Jedediah suddenly felt that hand running up his leg, and he didn't know what to do. He was about to protest, but suddenly felt dizzy. Squinting at the clock, Jedediah wondered if it was how late it was or the face that Vanessa was feeling him up. 

"I...I think I have ta lie down," Jedediah muttered, standing up and back away from Vanessa. 

"Oh no! It must be because it's getting late. There's an empty room three doors down to the right." Vanessa pointed down the hallways he was referring to. "I don't blame you. First-timer are usually out by midnight." 

Nodding, Jedediah walked to the room, stumbling slightly. He was hardly able to open and close the door to the room when the whole house seemed to tilt and sway back and forth. He opened his eyes and he was lying on the ground, and he felt hands fumbling with his belt. Unsure if he was passing out or about to be sick, the world blurred again and Jedediah felt as though he was falling into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jedediah came to, his head felt like it was full of static. He squeezed his eyes shut as they burned from the harsh light of the sun pouring out through the window. He was having a hard time remembering what had happened the night before until he felt someone's arm wrap around his waist and pull him against them. Jedediah froze, his stomach constricting as memories of the night flooded his mind. 

No....

Jedediah didn't want to move. He squeezed his eyes only tighter in hopes that he was still dreaming, and that he'd wake up back in his dorm. But he didn't wake up. The next thing he registered was that fact that he only had his boxers on. And the other person had just as little clothing on. 

Wait. 

That wasn't a girl behind him. 

Or, it is was, then it certainly wasn't Vanessa. She was a girl of...large proportions. This person was not, as they were pressed flat against Jedediah's back. They started to rouse, and Jedediah guessed that he was about to find out just who was in the bed with him. 

"Good morning, Jedediah," Octavius whispered into his ear. 

Jedediah's heart stopped. 

His looked down at red sheets that were unmistakably Octavius's, and Roman posters pinned on the wall, and the piles of books balanced on the headboard. Jedediah was about to say something when Octavius buried his face into Jedediah's neck. This was everything Jedediah could've wanted, but...

It was wrong. 

It was so wrong. 

Jedediah turned around and Octavius's beautiful, sleepy face was there to greet him. Dozens of emotions, questions, and conflicts battled in Jedediah's mind. Octavius wasn't single. What had they done? Why were they both nearly nude and why was Octavius wrapped around him like an Octopus and-

"How are you feeling?" Octavius muttered sleepily. 

Jedediah swallowed, all of his fears and doubts disappearing as he looked into Octavius's dark-brown puppydog eyes. There were so many things he wanted to ask and say, but that he couldn't say. Especially when he did not know how they ended up like this. 

"Good," he finally replied quietly. "Um...what happened?" 

Octavius sighed. "I figured you wouldn't remember. We banged." 

"What?!" 

"I'm kidding." Octavius grinned. "You were drugged out of your mind when Ahk dropped you off last night. He said he found you passed out in a room, and some girl was in there. You've awfully clingy when you're high, Jedediah." 

"Am I?" Jedediah sighed. "Why don't I have clothes on?" 

"You were constricting yourself with your sweater, so I helped you out of it. But I guess you thought that you were getting undressed completely because you took off your pants. I was hardly able to stop you from taking off your underwear." Octavius snickered. "Then, you kept begging me to not leave you. You were so upset and drugged out that I just agreed. You're a very comfortable person to sleep with." Octavius sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"How are you so casual 'bout this?!" Jedediah demanded. "Ya have a boyfriend! An'...why are YOU not wearing clothes?!" 

"You know that I usually sleep like this." Octavius's jaw clenched. "As for the boyfriend...that's for later." 

"Listen, Octy, I...I didn't mean what I said about ya doin' better than Lance. Jus' cause I don' like 'im don't mean that ya can't be happy. Tha' was wrong an' jealous an' selfish of me." 

"Jed..." 

"An' even though ya might take it casually, I'm not okay with ya bein' this close ta me when ya have a boyfriend." 

"Jed." 

"An' I've been actin' like an idiot so ya go an' enjoy Lancelot and I hope ya two the best of luck," Jedediah rambled on. 

"Jedediah!" Octavius exclaimed. "Lance broke up with me!" 

That was all it took, and Octavius collapsed into sobs, clinging onto Jedediah. Jedediah didn't know what to do, especially because Jedediah was still processing Octavius's words. He was about to say something sarcastic, but decided that it would not be appropriate for the situation. So, Jedediah just held Octavius, trying to think of what to do. If he knew anything about Octavius, it was that he fell too hard and too quickly in love, which certainly could not be healthy. Especially if a relationship was not guaranteed to last. 

"Okay, okay, that's enough cryin' over that yella-bellied toad." Jedediah poked Octavius's face, who looked up with tear-soaked eyelashes and the most pathetic expression. "Yer a mess." 

"I...I don't know what I expected...I just...I just try so hard but everyone leaves me," Octavius whispered, his voice strained as he tried to keep it steady. 

I'd never leave you, Jedediah thought. "That's an awful shame. They're missin' out." 

"What?" 

"I said what I said. They're missin' out on someone who'll be loyal an' kind an' honest ta them forever. An' that should be all they want." Jedediah hugged Octavius tightly. "Yer an amazin' person, Oct. Don' let 'em drag ya down jus' cause they took ya for granted." 

"You're lying," Octavius said, but he was laughing. 

"I ain't lyin'!" Jedediah protested. "There's a reason why I said ya deserve someone better!" 

Octavius looked down. "I thought...that Lance as going to be someone better." 

"Oh, c'mon ya hopeless romantic." Jedediah ruffled Octavius's hair. "Ya know what the ladies do when a boy dumps 'em, right?" 

Octavius looked back up, intrigued. "What?" 

"They eat sugar and watch sappy movies!" Jedediah jumped out of the bed, opening the closet to look for an outfit. "We're goin' shoppin'!" 

"But...we can't go off-campus..." Octavius started bouncing his leg, a nervous habit of his. 

"Well good thing I have special permission to go off-campus to pick up my ADHD meds!" Jedediah exclaimed, pulling on a white form-fitting shirt and skinny jeans. "Let's go!" 

Before Octavius could protest further, Jedediah tossed some clothes at him, which he started to change into. "But what about me?"

Jedediah grinned, bouncing on his feet. "I have ta bring someone along. Ta make sure I don' commit a sin or somethin'." 

"I'll keep you in line." Octavius pulled a shirt over his head and straightened it. "Best I can, anyhow." 

They left campus and walked to a nearby Walgreens. There, they picked up Jedediah's medication and then spent some time picking out various kinds of ice cream as they discussed what movies they wanted to watch. 

"What 'bout Brokeback Mountain?" Jedediah asked. "I've always wanted to see it." 

"Absolutely not," Octavius snorted. "Unless you want to see me ugly cry again." 

"Hm...how 'bout the Princess Bride? Or the Great Gatsby?" Jedediah started rattling off different movies he knew. 

"The Princess Bride?" Octavius lit up immediately. "I love that movie!" 

"Then we'll watch it," Jedediah decided. "It's been years since I've seen it." 

"Same here. It's just not the first thing you think of watching, even if you love it." Octavius grabbed a gallon of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and turned to Jedediah. "I think we're ready to go."

Back at the dorm, they decided that they were not going to breakfast that day. They were going to be eating ice cream for breakfast. Drawing the curtains closed so that it dark, they started watching The Princess Bride. They started out sitting side-by-side on Octavius's bed, watching on Jedediah's laptop, but then, without them hardly noticing, Octavius laid propped up on Jedediah's stomach as Jedediah messed with his hair. 

"They're both so hot," Octavius muttered. 

"Who?" Jedediah asked. 

"Westley and Buttercup," Octavius explained, scooping out more ice cream. "I love their eyes. They're stunning." 

Well, it became obvious then and there and Octavius had a type. Blond, with stunning eyes. 

Jedediah kept his fingers crossed. 

"So ya like guys and gals?" Jedediah guessed. 

"I guess so," Octavius confirmed. "Mostly just...people. If they're pretty and they like me, I like them." 

Made sense to Jedediah. 

"Jus' pretty? So ya like delicate features?" 

"Exactly. I don't like it when someone is incredibly muscular. I like a thinner build," Octavius explained. "Not to say that I don't like body fat. That's normal. But, if you were to have me choose between being muscular or thin, I like thin." 

"What 'bout personality?" Jedediah asked. 

"I like people who have fun. It's...admittedly hard for me to take time for fun. So, when I have someone to drag me out to have fun, I find that special." Octavius fell quiet. "Are you petting my hair?" 

"You just noticed?" Jedediah laughed. "I can' help it. It's soft an' it keeps bouncing up." 

Jedediah pulled his hand away and Octavius grabbed it. "No. Keep doing it. It's nice." 

Jedediah had never wanted to kiss someone so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Jedediah didn't know what to do with himself. Yes, he and Octavius had fixed their friendship, but now upon realizing the he did indeed have a crush on the Italian, Jedediah was reduced to a shy, awkward boy that tripped over his words whenever Octavius smiled at him. He felt flutters in his heart and stomach whenever Octavius said his name in that quiet, sweet, gentle voice of his. Jedediah caught himself not paying attention in class several times because he was staring at Octavius. Miss Bear seemed to be onto him, but she didn't say anything outside of whenever she would snap him out of his daydream with "Mister Smith, stop staring at the wall like you've see an angel." Then, she grin as Jedediah straightened his back and say "Sorry Miss. Jus' lost in thought." 

This most certainly was a dilemma. 

Octavius hadn't seemed to notice. Jedediah desperately hoped that he wouldn't. And yet...part of him wanted Octavius to look over and notice him staring. He wanted Octavius to see the doodles he made of him in his sketchbook. But...his sudden bout of shyness kept him from making a move. What kept him from doing anything was the fact that he had no idea what Octavius thought of him. He probably figured that Jedediah was straight, given how terrified he was when Jedediah saw him and Lancelot together. Of course he'd think Jedediah was straight. They were going to a religious academy. A majority of people had to be straight or at least kids trying to "learn" how to be straight. 

Every Friday, they had "dates." Jedediah secretly counted them as dates, even though he had the feeling that they weren't. They would go to the nearby Walgreens, buy some candy or ice cream, and then spend Friday nights watching movies on Jedediah's laptop. Octavius would almost always end up asleep against Jedediah, and Jedediah quickly learned that Octavius loved to cuddle. Most of the time, it was impossible for Jedediah to free himself from Octavius's tight grip around his waist and so he would just sleep there with Octavius. 

Whether platonic or not, Jedediah would take these moments, because they were for them. Just them. No one else was invited, no one interrupted, and there was no way that they could ever end. 

At least, for now. 

It happened during art class. Octavius and Jedediah were whispering and snickering to each other as they worked on their oil portraits. Jedediah was painting a horse and Octavius-of course-was painting a picture of Rome. Jedediah thought that Octavius's painting was several times prettier than his own, even though Octavius was constantly putting down his work. It was all in a joking manner, but Jedediah knew all too well that Octavius's perfectionism was keeping him from believing that his painting was beautiful. 

"I want to get good enough so that I can sell my paintings for lots of money to sponsor maintenance of Ancient Rome ruins," Octavius explained. 

"Isn't your family rich?" Jedediah asked. 

Octavius nodded. "They are, but...I have to work for a lot of my things. They want to teach me how to earn and not just take what I'm given on a silver platter. Doesn't make for good work ethic. I don't get any funds until I inherit it." 

"Jeez. That doesn't sound like a good plan." Jedediah shook his head. "If I were rich, I'd help out my kid." 

"Oh, it's not like that. My parents are very loving and sweet," Octavius assured him. "They just don't want me to turn out spoiled. I still have far more than any other middle-class citizen has, I'm sure. But...that's in Italy. I asked for none of that pampering and such to follow me here." 

"What kind of things did'ja have?" Jedediah was now curious. 

"Um..." Octavius turned bright red. "A...personal chef. Uh...an entire floor of a house to myself...A few...maids and a...butler. Mamma and Papa wanted Jean to come with me but I begged them to let me come by myself. Jean is a fantastic butler but...I don't want to be THAT kid, you know?" 

Jedediah stared at him. "Just how rich are ya?!" 

"Well we aren't BILLIONAIRES, but my uncle is," Octavius said quietly. "We're close though." 

"But...you use handmade sheets..." 

"Made by Mamma before she married Papa. She wasn't rich at all. In fact, she was practically homeless." Octavius looked at the floor. "If I DID have access to all the money I could want, I wouldn't spend it on myself. Mamma told me just how hard it was, wondering when she would get to eat next or if she'd even be able to afford to drink water. Because she couldn't shower often, employers saw her as gross and dirty and refused to hire her, even though she had all the required degrees. I don't need butlers or maids or a personal chef, but I'd keep them because they need a job. Other stuff, though? I don't need fancy dinnerware or a four-story-house or anything like that. I can live comfortably in a small one-story house by myself. But other people...they need that money more than me. I'd give it to them." 

Jedediah grinned, patting Octavius on the back. "Yer a good egg, Oct. Many o' the rich think they need every cent." 

"Yeah, that'd be my uncle." Octavius smiled weakly. "He's real nice, and I love him lots, but he has problems with getting attached to how much he has in the bank." 

"How is your family so rich anyway?" Jedediah asked. "You've never said." 

"Family company. We own some of the biggest banks out there. Besides that, my uncle works in commodities. Trade, marketing. Selling some of the most popular items out there. Also, ever since the 1600s, my family has been saving money. First, it was cash in barrels. Then, when banks grew more popular, it became a joint account that has been gathering and multiplying money for generations. Though, most of it is from our company." Octavius's phone suddenly started to buzz. "Oh, I forgot to turn it off." 

Miss Bear looked up from her desk. "Check who it is, and, if it seems important, you may go out into the hallway to answer it." 

Octavius nodded and pulled out the phone. Jedediah could see that it was his mother calling and wondered why. He knew very well from conversations that Octavius had with his parents that they knew what times he was in class. They wouldn't call him out of the blue like this. Octavius's lips went into a thin line and he quietly stood up and exited the room. Jedediah could faintly hear Octavius speaking in rapid, panicked Italian, unable to pick up a single word. But he could tell from Octavius's tone that it was bad. After a few moments, Octavius came inside, his face set like steel. 

"Miss Bear...I have to go," he reported almost monotonously. 

She stared, confused, but nodded. "Alright...Do you want someone to go with you?" 

"Yeah..." Octavius stared at Jedediah, who could see the pleading in his eyes. "If that's alright." 

"Of course, of course." Miss Bear grabbed her phone. "I'll let your next class know that you're probably not going to be there. And I'll clean up your paintings." 

"Thank you," Octavius whispered. "Jed?" 

Jedediah stood up, grabbed both their bags, and followed Octavius out of the art room. Octavius silently took his bag, his face still set in stone. Jedediah knew what this expression was. He was trying to contain his emotions for as long as possible and keep face while in the presence of other students. He wanted to ask Octavius what was wrong, but Jedediah knew that he'd probably tell him once they were back at the dorm. But, instead of saying anything, Octavius pulled his suitcase, some boxes, and tape out from under his bed and them climbed onto his bed and started to take his posters off the walls.

"Hey, hey, hey! What're ya doin'?!" Jedediah exclaimed, jumping up onto the bed and grabbing Octavius's hand. "Ya can't jus' start packin' up an' not offer yer friend an explaination!" 

Octavius swallowed looking down. "They're dead." 

"Who?" Jedediah asked, concerned. 

"Zio and Papa," Octavius whispered. "Car crash. I have to go home." 

"Oct..." Jedediah muttered. "I'm so sorry..." 

He tried to hug him, but Octavius just pulled away. "Stop. Please...stop. I don't want sympathy." 

"Ya may not want it but I know ya need it." Jedediah ignored Octavius's protests and wrapped him in a tight hug. "So...for how long will you be gone?" 

"Jed...I'm not coming back." Octavius was still tense, not accepting the hug. "Jedediah, stop, please, I'm being serious."

"No way." Jedediah hugged Octavius ever-tighter, until they were both kneeling on the bed. "Oct, I know that yer not okay. Ya can stop pretendin' that ya are." 

"I'm not coming back," Octavius repeated, his voice now tight and breaking. "Jed, I'm probably never going to see you again." 

"That's okay," Jedediah whispered, even though his heart clenched at his words. "If you don't, that's okay. But...I have the feeling that we'll see each other again. And, if we don't...we had a good time here." 

"They're gone. Zio is gone, Papa is gone. I'm never going to see them again. Zio's never going to hug me again or tell me stories of his travels or teach me how to play the piano like he promised he would. I've asked for years and years and he kept promising and promising and he never did it." Octavius gripped onto Jedediah's shirt. "And Father...he's never going to tell me that he's proud of me...he's not going to see...see my graduation...and Mother...she's alone...she's all alone." 

Octavius couldn't speak anymore and fell silent, but Jedediah could tell from the heavy breaths Octavius was taking and the tears that wet his shirt that Octavius was crying. And Jedediah kept holding him. He knew that this was what Octavius needed, and it was also what Jedediah needed. 

What if they really never saw each other again?

Would this single event flip their lives upside-down and cause them to never see each other again? 

Jedediah pushed his own worries to the back of his mind. Those thoughts were selfish and unbelievable to be thinking right now, especially when Octavius had just lost two of the most important people in his life. All in one phone call. 

With a heavy heart, Jedediah helped Octavius pack up his things neatly into boxes before he started to take the blue blanket off of his bed, Octavius stopping him. "Don't. Keep it." 

"But...yer mother made this!" Jedediah protested. "It's yers! I have other blankets in the closet." 

"Keep it," Octavius said firmly, smiling despite his red eyes. "Then maybe you'll remember me." 

"Why would I ever forget ya?" Jedediah asked. 

Octavius shrugged. "People forget. It happens. I have no assurance that you'll remember me without something to remind you of me. But...I feel positive that I will never forget you and the kind things that you've done for me." 

Jedediah swallowed, then stomped his foot on the ground. "Goshdarnit, Oct! I was tryna not cry!" 

Letting out a small chuckle, Octavius's face grew solemn as he took Jedediah's hands. "Try to find me when you can, okay?" 

"Stop bein' so dramatic," Jedediah, rubbed his eyes. "You know my email address." 

"I promise that I'll write to you." Octavius sighed as his phone dinged. "Someone is already here to pick me up and go to the airport." 

They stared at each other for a moment, then Octavius suddenly leaned forward and kissed Jedediah's nose. "Goodbye." 

Jedediah's eyes widened, not sure if that kiss had really happened. "I...um...goodbye." 

Then, Octavius was gone, probably due to his embarrassment driving him to get out of there as fast as possible. 

And Jedediah was left alone and confused, not having any answers to the hundreds of questions that began to pop into his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Jedediah was home for the summer. And he hated it. At least, at school, he'd had access to email so that he could message Octavius. However, as he was packing up to leave, Jedediah had to turn in the laptop to the front office, as it was the school's and not really his own. His welcome home still wasn't all that warm, though some of the chill did leave after he showed them the grades he'd gotten. Thanks to help from Teddy, Attila, Ahkmenrah, and emails from Octavius, Jedediah had been able to pass all of his classes. Even gospel study and math. Still, they didn't give him any access to technology other than the television. 

He was miserable. 

The biggest regret Jedediah had was not asking Octavius about that kiss before he left. Sure, it was just a kiss on the nose, but it could've meant so many things. He knew that kisses were a sign of friendship in many cultures, especially in Italy, but that was a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes they weren't even really kisses, just the appearance of one. But, Jedediah had chickened out, and-since Octavius hadn't brought it up either-he figured that it had meant nothing. 

Thankfully, he had Octavius's address. Jedediah had already sent a letter letting Octavius know that he had gotten home safely and that he was without any access to technology whatsoever, so letters were going to have to be their form of communication. That was about two weeks ago, and he was still waiting for a reply. Nothing. Nothing came at all. Jedediah figured that it was just a fluke and that Octavius's letter back had gotten lost or even Jedediah's. So, he sent another. And another. Soon, Jedediah was sending one every day in hopes that at least one of them would get a reply. 

Perhaps Jedediah just had to tell Octavius the truth. 

With his next letter, Jedediah poured his entire heart and soul into it. He told Octavius just how much he loved him. How he wished that he could be there in Italy and how he hated it here with his parents. Everything he did was so restricted. Messages such as "homosexuality is wrong" and "We still don't trust you" and "You are only worth anything if you are perfect" were being pounded into his mind over and over again. How Jedediah's siblings could not see the emotional and mental abuse that occurred in his home was unbelievable. Though, it did all seem to be aimed towards Jedediah. He was the imperfect son, the one who had dared to even look at men in a romantic way. His parents didn't even know the whole of it. Jedediah expressed how every time he thought of Octavius, a warm burst would explode through his heart. Even just thinking about him made him so happy. Even as he wrote, Jedediah went from having storm clouds in his head to smiling to himself. Even if Octavius rejected him, at least he would know. He would FINALLY know just how desperately Jedediah wanted to be with him and to love him and do everything he could to make Octavius happy. 

Jedediah sealed the letter, put it in the mailbox, and thought nothing more of it. 

Dinner was unusually quiet that night. 

Usually, his father would sit at the head of the table, preaching loudly against the newest lgbtq+ movements and atheists. But he wasn't. Jedediah didn't think anything of it, though. He was just grateful for the peace and quiet as he silently scooped some corn into his fork. 

"So," he father suddenly began. "Care to tell me who this 'Octavius' is?" 

Jedediah dropped his fork with a clatter, looking up fearfully. "What?" 

"Octavius," his father repeated, his voice deathly calm and light. "Who is he?" 

Jedediah's heart was pounding. "He's...He's a friend...from the academy..." 

"A friend?" A wide smile appeared on his father's face as he tossed Jedediah's note onto the table. " 'Octavius, I cannot lie to you any longer. I have fallen in love with you. I feel like I need to tell you this because-' "

"Stop. Please." Jedediah closed his eyes, wishing that this were a bad dream. 

"I'm not angry," his father suddenly said." 

Jedediah opened his eyes. "What?" 

"I'm not." He stood up from his chair. "Because I don't have to deal with you any more. Get out." 

"What?!" Jedediah stood up too. "Ya can't kick me out! Tha's illegal! Tha's abuse and neglect!" 

"You'll be eighteen in a month. You can find a job and deal with it. Get out." 

"At least let me make a phone call! Or give me time to pack!" Jedediah was desperate, tears pricking at his eyes. "Please, I can't be alone out there. It's ten miles to the city and until then there's coyotes and wolves and ya know about the people under the bridge! They'll kill me!" 

"Dad, don't make him leave tonight!" his little sister piped up. "That's bad!" 

She knew better than to fully defy her parents; that would mean that she could possibly be grounded for up to a year. But this little act of defiance gave Jedediah hope. 

"Please," he begged. "Just let me stay the night. I'll gather my stuff and I'll leave tomorrow." 

His father's face turned steely. "Go to your room. You have ten minutes to gather as much as you can. Then leave." 

Knowing that his father's foot was put down, Jedediah turned and left the dining area. He walked into his room, trying to pack as fast as he could while he blinked back tears. Jedediah grabbed his journal, a few pencils, some clothing, and...Jedediah looked at the blanket on his bed. He really didn't want to ruin it, but he also didn't want to lose that blanket. So Jedediah rolled it up as tightly as he could, wrapped it in a tarp, and tied it to the top of his backpack. His father was waiting for him outside of his room, arms crossed. 

"Good. Now get out of here. I don't want you in my sight anymore." 

Before he could even register what happened, Jedediah was standing outside of his house, the night air chilly as the end of summer approached. At least it wouldn't get freezing for awhile. He felt something bump into his leg and saw his dog, Pepper, sitting in front of him with her rapidly wagging tail. Jedediah had saved up and bought Pepper from one of his friends; she was a mutt that definitely had pitbull mixed in, and Jedediah loved her with all of his heart. His parents had flipped out when he'd brought her home; they'd nearly sold her behind Jedediah's back. But he fought for her to stay, and he was more than relieved to find that she was still there when he got home. But, now that he was leaving forever, his father would finally act out on his hatred against Pepper and sell her or take her to the pound. 

"I guess you're coming with me," Jedediah whispered. "Let's grab your food." 

Walking into the shed, Jedediah poured half a bag of dog food into four fabric bags and tied them to the side of backpack. He found some water bottles and shoved them in too, along with a leash just in case someone told him that Pepper had to be on a leash despite her being the most well-trained dog Jedediah knew. Then, he left, putting on a brave face as he marched away from the house. Suddenly, a wave a relief filled him. If his father didn't have to deal with him, then that meant that Jedediah didn't have to deal with him either. All Jedediah had to do was use the spare change in his pocket to make a call, and then he'd be fine. But...

He had to get to that pay phone first. 

Jedediah knew that it was in the center of Dallas, Texas. The edge of the city was ten miles away, but the closest phone booth was at least twenty-five miles away. 

"It's gonna be a long night for us, Pepper," Jedediah muttered. 

There was the police station, but Jedediah had tried to report his parent's abuse once before and they ended up not believing him. Besides, they would probably just send him right back to his parents, believing that he had just run away trying to get out of the city. Jedediah already knew who he was going to call and hoped desperately that they would answer once he got to the pay phone. His main goal for the night was to make it past the bridge safely and hopefully get a long enough distance away that he wouldn't be robbed as he slept. True, he had Pepper to guard him, but he really didn't want her to get into a fight that could possibly hurt her. Or, in the worst case scenario, get her taken away to the pound and put down for biting a person. 

It was already late once Jedediah reached the main road. His home had been a good four miles off of the main road on a dirt pathway, meaning that there was only two miles until the bridge, and then he could sleep for the night and finish the next four in the morning. Well, or sleep during the day and continue travelling the next night. Jedediah had no way of telling what time it was, but he could take a guess that it was about two in the morning. He was usually a brisk walker, but it was difficult with a heavy backpack. Also, Pepper seemed to be getting tired too. She enjoyed random adventures, such as the hikes Jedediah would take her on, but she was used to always hopping into his bed at the end of the night and sleeping with him. 

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I guess that we could lie down for the night. But we need to find a good spot first. Come 'ere." Jedediah led Pepper into a thicket of trees that was some distance from the road and was quite hidden. He really didn't want to attract people which might lead to questions or just rude, judgmental stares. Also, once again, he didn't want to be robbed. 

As he set up the tarp and blanket, Jedediah told himself that he was just camping. Jedediah had done stuff like this before. Just...he always expected to go home. Despite all of his problems there, Jedediah still preferred having a roof over his head, three meals a day, and protection from the outdoors rather than be outside, no food, and clouds overhead that Jedediah was begging to not be rainclouds. 

"Here, Pepper." Jedediah patted the ground beside him, and she spun three times in a circle before curling up near his head, giving his ear a lick before tucking her nose under her tail. 

Even though he was exhausted, Jedediah couldn't sleep. 

This was so much more terrifying than camping. Animals, Jedediah could deal with. They were predictable, and he knew how to defend himself against them. But people? Completely and totally unpredictable. Every story he'd heard about homeless people getting murdered randomly or teenagers being kidnapped when they were out late was rushing into his mind, tormenting him. 

It was going to be a miserably long night.


	8. Chapter 8

You guys I am so sorry I had a whole huge chapter written out and I was just about to publish it and then I accidentally closed AO3.   
So...it's gonna be awhile until a new chapter is out :(


End file.
